


車車部分(11)

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	車車部分(11)

秀彬他就被了玧其哥他躺了下在地上的，之後玧其哥他就同了秀彬他：你真好乖，好過我那些成员的，因為他們都不給了/同我做，现在可以和了你做的，秀彬他：是嗎，玧其哥他：是啊，我都想要你，我就要做了你，玧其哥強吻了秀彬他，玧其哥他也並把了秀彬他的衣服除了，玧其哥他也把秀彬他強吻着了的時候，秀彬他們還吻着/得算深但未算夠深的，秀彬他就開始在心/中裏又想了一下：为何了全部成员都是同我做的，為什麼要同我做，全部BTS的哥哥/前輩都同埋/了我做得，做什麼，因為我只得了我一個是有了杏仁奶的人，所以会想做，就有了這個可能，我只係想和了連準哥他做，希望以後就/都不要做，之後秀彬他和了玧其哥他濕/舌吻得又不想吻，不停去擺脫，但是秀彬他屢次及每次避開及不吻都是不成功，秀彬他被玧其哥他不停给濕吻及舌吻和不同吻法，所以玧其哥他就同了秀彬他：要用鼻來呼吸，你識嗎，可能要教了你，秀彬他：嗯啊，吓，之後秀彬他和了玧其哥他也吻完，之後秀彬他們開口就留下了銀絲, 之後秀彬他的衣服就被了玧其哥他全部都除了的，玧其哥他看到了秀彬他的身体是那麽漂亮的及纤细的，玧其哥他就立刻撫摸著秀彬他的身体，和吻舔得咬秀彬他的全身，及其他身體的部分/位，玧其哥他在之後直接地舔吸咬含了秀彬他的乳尖，玧其哥他還用了手捏着秀彬他的乳尖及揉着乳尖一下及用了手撫摸秀彬他的xx前端，不時令到秀彬他叫着：啊~不要~啊啊啊啊啊啊咦，之後玧其哥他含乳尖還用口或手扯了秀彬他的乳尖，還舔了一個圈的，秀彬他：啊哈…咿呀… 啊玧～其啊哥…哥…啊啊啊嗯~啊咦…”，“哥…咿呀…啊啊啊啊…玧~其嗯..哥啊你太坏了…啊啊啊…哈啊…不要了…唔啊啊啊…”玧其哥他這樣做也令到了秀彬他的身体不時颤抖及出汗的，玧其哥他也令到了秀彬他的乳尖不停變成更加紅腫，令到了玧其哥他更加想要試下吃含着了秀彬他的乳尖中的杏仁奶和更加想做，之後玧其哥他就用了手撫摸著秀彬他的下面，玧其哥他把潤滑劑塗滿玧其哥他自己的手指中，玧其哥他就插了一隻手指至兩隻手甚至3隻手指插到了秀彬他的後穴，探入秀彬的后穴，手指在甬道内探索着，摸索着那个可以让秀彬他疯狂起来的地方。软肉紧紧地吸附着玧其哥他的手指，好像舍不得让他离开一样，也開始幫忙/了秀彬他的後穴擴張了，令到了秀彬他不停高叫的，秀彬他就叫着了好爽，秀彬他被玧其哥他操得好爽的，啊，玧其哥他就看到了秀彬的可爱又操爽開心的样子，玧其哥他同秀彬他講了一句話：就形容下你的感受/觉及其他样子的，之後秀彬他就講了一句話的，秀彬他：好..爽啊，啊嗯啊被玧～其哥...你啊那..好~啊～大...好啊大～啊的xx插/操死，就..插到..了啊我肚..肚的..還..了更上～啊，又到頂，還是好大力地操着，鸣~嗯啊~之後秀彬他就好快不自覺地射出來/高潮了，秀彬他就哭了，秀彬他就同了玧其哥他：下次不要，玧其哥他抱着秀彬他的，就說：沒事，做完啦，但真的好味，之後秀彬的全身都/就給了玧其哥他清潔及整理完就攤在地上睡著了。玧其哥他做完清潔及整理完就離開了秀彬他，就只剩下了秀彬他在練習室的地上休息了一下的。


End file.
